This invention relates to accessories for bicycles and more particularly to a combined bicycle rack and storage device.
With the ever increasing popularity of bicycles including road bikes, mountain bikes and various racing bikes a need arose for a rack device capable of carrying loads externally as well as internally. For even short trips, a bicyclist often needs to carry such small but vital items such as keys, tools, repair kits and/or maps. Yet, a device having a compartment capable of carrying such items should also be able to accommodate externally some larger items, such as clothing articles, for example. A rack which provides both a compartment and the ability to support external items must also be strong, rigid and relatively easy to install with simple tools. The present invention solves this problem.